


Would You, Could You, In a Lift?

by Telesilla



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Community: daily_porn, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-04
Updated: 2003-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>asked for "Ewan/Liam, first time, stuck elevator."  It's not quite what she asked for but it's what came to me.</p></blockquote>





	Would You, Could You, In a Lift?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/gifts).



"Ewan, we're in Tunisia."

"Yeah?"

"Don't be daft; if anyone sees us kissing, we're in big trouble."

"The lift's stuck and you heard them say it's gonna be a half hour until they fix it."

"But...."

"Look, I know you want me; that much has been pretty bloody obvious for weeks now."

"Well yeah, but...."

"And I think it's equally fucking obvious that I want you."

"Well, I wasn't sure until now, but yes, sticking your damn tongue down my throat did give it away."

_snicker_ "I like giving it away. Want some?"

"In a fucking lift? Christ, you are out of your mind."

"Qui-Gon would say 'Live in the minute.'"

"Yeah and Obi-Wan would say, 'yes Master.' Do you have a point?"

"Yes Mahstah."

_rustle_

"Ewan ... fuck ... don't you think...?"

_zip_

"If there's thinking going on, I'm not doing this right."

"It's not that, it's ... oh fucking Christ!"

"Mmmmm...."

_gasps_

_moans_

_gulp_

"Hey Liam, are you Ok?"

"Fuck, I ... yeah, I'll be fine once my bones come back."

_snicker_ "You flatter me."

"Truth, Ewan, is not flattery. You're incredible."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah and I want to return the favor but ... fuck. I've never done any of this, ya know."

"Yeah I sort of got that impression. It's OK, Liam ... I mean you know how to fuck someone in the arse, don't you?"

"Jaysus, you move fast."

"I have lube and rubbers in my bag."

_creak_

_rumble_

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok. And Liam?"

"Yeah"

"Do up your zip before we reach our floor. This is fucking Tunisia, ya know."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> asked for "Ewan/Liam, first time, stuck elevator." It's not quite what she asked for but it's what came to me.


End file.
